Another Trial
by DBZ123
Summary: Before Jor-El can allow Clark to defeat Darkseid, he must face another trail. Clark must learn to fight evil Supernatural forces. In order to do that, he switches the bodies of Clark Kent and Dean Winchester. Clark learns what it means to be a Hunter, while Dean learns what it means to be a superhero.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville Season 10 (Between Booster and Dominion.) Set in season 5 of Supernatural. (Between Swap Meat and right after Hammer of the Gods.)

ch.1

A Case in Smallville

Dean and Sam had just gotten to a motel in Smallville, Kansas. They had been driving for hours and had finally reached the motel. They hadn't had any luck with stopping Lucifer so they decided to go on a case. Dean was lying on a bed, while Sam was doing more research.

"Listen to this." Sam said.

"Can't I just go to sleep?"

"We've been to some weird towns before, but this one hits the spot. There was a meteor shower that crashed here in 1989. Ever since then, people have turned into these freaks with superpowers."

Dean sat up from the bed. "Superpowers, now I'm interested."

"You're just like a kid in a candy shop."

"Could you just go on with the powers?"

"All right." Sam groaned. "There was an incident were someone had the power to control ice. Someone who had the ability to make a clone of themselves. Another kid had the power to control bees."

"Sounds like we're right at home. How does this have to relate to the Wendigo case?"

"It doesn't. I was just trying to get you motivated."

"It worked. We do we look from here?"

"This Wendigo seems different from the last one we hunted." Sam explained. "Two farm houses have been attacked at night. Most of the Wendigos we've hunted attack in forests."

"I guess the Wendigo is getting kinky."

"Let's start investigating." Sam said.

The two brothers went to the first farm where the Wendigo attacked the family. They were impersonating as journalists. The brothers arrived at the crime scene and there were plenty of cops and other investigators searching the farm. Dean and Sam split up and searched the area, asking questions.

Dean took this chance and went around the farm, investigating. He saw the claws of the Wendigo on the wall. It was etched in blood. It had been such a long time since they had hunted one of these monsters. He had almost forgotten how they operated. Dean would never forget how ugly the face of a Wendigo was. They definitely needed some serious plastic surgery.

As he was looking at the mark on the wall, a girl walked up to him as well. He looked at her and she was hot.

"Not exactly the most romantic spot."

"So, what news agency do you work for?" The women responded.

"Steven Smith. I work for the Daily Planet."

"Really? Can I see that identification?" The women asked.

"Sure." Dean showed her the identification quickly. "What's your name?"

"Lois Lane. I've never seen you at the Daily Planet."

"My partner and I go on a lot of assignments. We're not in the office very much."

"Research journalists. Well, nice to meet you." Lois said.

"Maybe we could meet somewhere a little less..." Dean looked back at the wall. "Bloody?"

Just then another guy showed up with Lois. Lois hugged the guy for a long time. He figured that Lois was out of the question.

"Hey, Clark. This is Steven Smith. He works for the Daily Planet as well. Steven, this is Clark."

Dean shook Clark Kent's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Clark said.

"You to. So, have you found any more information on who could have done this? Do you know where the person went?"

"We're still investigating the case." Clark said. "If you need any help, you're always welcome to ask."

"I will."

Just then, Sam arrived.

"Hey, Sam. This is Lois and Clark. They also work for the Daily Planet."

Sam nodded his head and turned to Dean. "Hey, could I talk to you for a second?"

"What's up?"  
Sam and Dean walked off.

"This is definitely a Wendigo. I talked to one of the survivors. The Wendigo was able to mimic voices just like the last one could."

"Time to bring out the flaming torches." Dean said with a smile.

"We should come out here later when everyone is gone. The Wendigo might come back."

"Haven't killed one of these suckers in a while. Sounds like fun."

Clark and Lois were driving back to the farm when they talked about the brothers they had just meet.

"I don't think they work for the Daily Planet." Lois said.

"Neither do I." Clark responded. I overheard their conversation and they mentioned something about a Wendigo. Maybe Chloe would know something about it."

"Seems suspicious to me. I think we should keep on eye on them. They could turn out to be trouble." Lois said.

"I'll keep my on them."

"You have enough jobs as it is. I think I can handle this one. Besides, I think they'll have their guard dropped around me."

"I still want you to keep me posted."

"Of course I will."

Dean and Sam returned back to the motel room and went to bed. They didn't find any information about the Wendigo. They looked in the barn, but nothing showed up. Dean found himself fast asleep. After a couple of hours he woke up and looked around.

He was in a barn loft. He looked next to him and saw Lois sleeping next to him.

"Did I run into a Djinn again? This girl is even hotter than the last one."

Dean got up and looked in a mirror. Instead of seeing himself, his face was now that of Clark Kent.


	2. Super Swap

ch.2

Super Swap

Dean's POV

Dean used this opportunity and went over to the house and called Sam.

"Come on Sam. Answer the damn phone." He waited a little while longer. "Sam."

He put the phone on the table and slammed his hand on the desk. To his surprise, the desk broke apart as it crashed into the ground.

"What the?"

Dean then got up and started walking out of the barn. All of a sudden everything passed before him in a flash. In less than a second, he was now standing out in the middle of the field.

"This is awesome."

Lois had now entered the house. This was extremely bad timing, he had just bought a copy of Busty Asian Beauties.

"Are you reading porn?" She asked.

"I, um." He then threw the magazine out.

"You're not on Red Kryptonite, are you?"

"No. Of course not. I think I'm going to take today off work. I'm feeling a little out of it."

"Are you sure everything's all right? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Sure thing. After work I'm going to see if I can find any more information on those journalists we saw at the barn."

"You mean the Winchesters?"

"The who? Did you find out any more information about them?"

Dean couldn't believe that he had let their last name slip. Crap, he thought to himself. "It was just a lucky guess. I haven't found any more information."

"I'm going to ask Chloe if she has anything on them. I'll see you later."

"See you."

Clark's POV

Clark had just gotten out of bed and looked around. He noticed that he was in a motel room and there was another guy in the second bed. He looked over and saw that it was one of the journalists he had met earlier. Clark got up and looked into a mirror. The face was that of the other journalist that he had run into. He remembered that his name was Steven Smith.

The journalist began talking. "Is everything all right, Dean?"

"I thought my name was Steven Smith."

"Only on the job site."

"Yeah, of course."

"Ready to go look for the Wendigo?"  
"Is that the thing that's been attacking people?"

"You know that." Sam replied with frustration in his voice. "Are you sure everything's all right? Did you go out drinking at all?"

"I definitely feel like I have a hangover. So, how are we going to find out where the Wendigo is?"

"We're going to a bar down the street to talk to another survivor. We need to where the monster's been hiding." Sam said.

"Let's go."

Clark and Sam drove to a bar down the street and they had just gotten a table. A waitress had just walked up to them and asked if they wanted any drinks.

"I'll have one." Sam said.

"I'm good."

"All right." The Waitress said.

"No drinks. That's not like you."

The Waitress came back and Sam had some beer. "All right, I'll go talk to the survivor. You can go off and do Dean things now."

"Dean things?"

"Never mind. I'll be talking to the witness if you need anything."

"All right."

Clark used this opportunity and went out of the bar. He stole the Chevy Impala and drove to Watch Tower. If anyone would know what happened with him, it would be Chloe. Clark could never thank her enough for the stuff that she had done for them. He had now pulled up to Watch Tower and went up to the top floor.

As soon as he opened it, he felt a presence behind him. Oliver soon spoke to him.

"How the hell did you get up here?"

"Oliver, it's me, Clark."

A light soon shined overhead and Chloe and Lois now appeared. Clark looked behind him and saw that Oliver had a bow drawn on him. He then looked over at Chloe.

"Remember when I rescued you from the Fortress of Solitude? That is when you told me you had known about my secret."

"Clark? How did this happen?"

"I have no idea."

Lois then ran over and hugged him.

"I think I traded places with one of the brothers that we met at the farm."

Just then, someone else opened the door. They looked back and saw Sam standing in front of the elevator.

"I think you traded places with my brother, Dean Winchester."


	3. Chapter 3

ch.3

In the Heat of the Moment

Dean's POV

Dean was sitting in Clark's house getting a bit to eat. He figured that if he was going to wait for Sam then he might as well do it on a full stomach. He looked through the fridge and poured a bowl of cereal for himself.

"I can't believe they don't have any pie."

All of a sudden a huge headache throbbed against his skull. He remembered how that one psychic kid sent him a message and it felt exactly like that. Dean put his hands on his head, trying to stop the pain. For some reason he could hear voices. This was strange he thought, no one was here but him.

Dean now heard Sam talking. "I'm not sure how this happened. But you definitely traded places with my brother."

"You're not really reporters? Are you?" He heard Lois say.

"No. Sam replied. We're hunters. We're trying to kill a monster called a Wendigo."

Dean then began walking and tried using his super speed power. He arrived where everyone was gathered.

"Who wants to tell me how the hell I have these powers?"

Lois then turned to Clark. "Wait, if he has your powers. Then that means."

"I don't have any of my abilities." Clark responded.

"How come you get to switch with the person who has all of the cool powers?" His brother asked. "All I got stuck with was the nerd."

"Don't worry Sammy. Not all of us are as lucky as I am."

"Does this happen a lot?" Chloe asked.

"Let's just say we've been through some weird crap." Sam said.

"How about we sit down and talk about what's going on?" Oliver suggested.

"Yeah. We can talk about why there's no pie in the fridge."

All six of them sat around a table and began talking. Sam and Dean told everyone who they were and why they were in Smallville.

"So, you're here in Smallville to hunt a creature called a Wendigo. What are they?" Oliver asked.

"Wendigo's are part of a Native American legend. I can't believe they actually exist." Chloe said.

"Correct. Wendigo's usually feed on cycles. They will gather victims in a certain area. Then, they will use them until they need to feed again. They also have the power to mimic voices. We're here to kill that bastard and make sure everyone here is safe."

"So that's why you guys were acting as reporters. You were trying to get more information. I'm sorry I was so harsh to you." Lois said.

"Don't mention it. I would have done the same thing."

"So, how do we hunt this thing? If it's harming others then I want to help." Clark said.

"You guys aren't going to help us." Sam responded. "My brother and I are going to kill the Wendigo. I know that you want to pitch in, but it's too dangerous. You have no experience in these kids of situations."

"I think we should put that to the test. Hunting this Wendigo can't be too different than what we've gone through before. Believe me Sam, we've accomplished just as much as you have." Oliver said.

"I may not have my powers any more, but I'm going to help Dean develop his. If he's going to hunt this Wendigo, then he'll need to learn to control his abilities. If he can't then he'll cause more harm then good." Clark explained.

"Superhero training 101. I like the sound of that."

Sam, Dean, Clark, and Oliver went back to the barn. Sam opened up the trunk to the Chevy Impala.

"Crap. I thought Watch Tower was loaded." Oliver exclaimed.

Sam took out a shotgun and handed it to Oliver.

"Know how to use one of these?"

"Can't I just use my bow?"

"Not if you want to hunt the monsters we do."

"I'm sure I can figure it out."

Sam put up a few cans on a couple bales of hay. Clark and Dean went back to the barn. Clark put some wood on the ground.

"What's the point of this?"

"The point of this is that you have to learn to control your powers. Like I said before, they are a gift, but they can also be a curse."

"I already got the whole great power, great responsibility crap figured out."

"Do you? There's so much more to this and you don't even have a clue. What abilities have you discovered so far?"

"Strength, speed, and hearing."

"Good. Then we'll test those out."

"I'm practically invincible as it is. Why bother?"

Clark then went over to a metal box and brought it over. He pulled it out and there was a rock inside. The rock emitted a faint light and the strength started sapping from him.

"This lesson is to show you that you're not invincible. You can move faster than a bullet and you can catch a car with your bare hands, but you still have weaknesses. If people know that you have this secret, then they can use it against your loved ones. This rock is another weakness. It drains all of your strength."

"So, it makes you like Barry Bonds without the steroids?"

"If you want to call it that."

Clark then shut the box and Dean started breathing heavily. After a few moments he could finally stand.

"I think I'm ready for that lesson now."

"Good. Your first lesson is that you're going to chop that wood with your hands."

As Dean was walking over another headache appeared. He started hearing voices. The Wendigo was attacking another person. The headache soon stopped.

"I know where the Wendigo is. It's a few miles down the road. I'll see you there."

"Dean!" Clark shouted.

Dean arrived as the Wendigo was hurting another victim. He looked around and noticed that he was in a barn. As the monster started walking up to the person, he ran and threw the Wendigo across the room and they smashed into the wall. They quickly got up and started walking towards him. Dean got ready for another attack.

The Wendigo moved in and began choking him. Dean tried freeing himself, but he didn't have complete control over his new strength yet. All of a sudden, his eyes began burning up. The pain ceased and the Wendigo was now on fire. The monster started moving backwards and burst in flames.


	4. Chapter 4

ch.4

The Ten Year Deal

Flashback

Martha remembered what happened ten years ago. This was right before Clark began high school. She knew that he was going to become a savior for the world, and all she wanted to do was protect him. However, there wasn't much she could do considering she was only human. After doing some research, she came across a way to make a deal with the devil. That's where she was now.

The time was 1AM. She had suck out of the house and was walking down the country roads. Normally, the night had brought her peace, but instead her heart was aching with anxiety. She went to a crossroads and placed a metal box in the middle of it. She felt a presence appear behind her.

"Hello my love."

Martha turned around. "Is your name Crowley?"

"The one and only. Tell me, how do you know my name?"

"One of my friends mentioned making a deal."

"I always love coming to farming communities. A famine here a soul there. What would you like? A new loan perhaps?"

"Protection."

"They usually have that at drug stores."

"I'm talking about my son."

"Ah. You mean the alien boy. What kind of protection are we talking about?"

"Ten years. I want you to protect him from any harm for ten years. That's all I ask."

"That's asking a lot. Ten years. Do you have any idea what your alien boy could to me in those ten years?"

"What do you want more? You could not protect him, but then you would lose my soul."

"You do drive a hard bargain. I guess we have a deal then. But first, we have to seal it with a kiss."

Martha then kissed Crowley.

"I certainly love the kiss of a farmer."

Crowley then disappeared.

Clark's POV

Clark was in the Fortress of Solitude talking with Jor-El. He needed to know why his body switched with Dean Winchester. He was sick and tired of going through trials and he needed to know why he was going through one more.

"Why have you done this to me? I need to defeat the Darkness spreading across this Earth. I won't be able to do that when I'm trapped in this body."

"What makes you think you're ready to fight the evil Clark? You're not strong enough. That is why I switched your bodies. In order to learn how to defeat darkness, you must learn how it operates. The Winchesters know evil better than anyone. They are the ones that can prepare you for your destiny." Jor-El lectured.

"I don't want these trails anymore. I've had enough of them. I'm never going to learn how to fulfill my destiny if I'm still on this training course of yours."

"Do you think I did this just for you?" Jor-El replied coldly. "I also did this for Dean. Dean and Sam have destinies to fulfill. Putting Dean in your shoes will let him grow in ways that he couldn't on his own. All of these trials are necessary for both of you."

Jor-El then stopped speaking.

"Father!"

Clark had just gotten back to the farm. He opened the door and saw his Mom there.

"Hi Mom."

Martha then turned around. "Hi Clark."

They both hugged.

"I guess you heard what happened."

"Yes. At least this is better than trading places with Lionel."

"Does this kind of thing happen a lot?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Let's just say I've been through some weird crap."

"Lionel. Isn't he that billionaire douchebag?" Dean asked.

"That's him."

"Let's sit down and talk for a while." Martha suggested.

All four them grabbed a seat in front of the TV.

"Where's Lois?"

"She'll be back later. She's finishing up a deadline."

"Do you know how this happened?" His mom asked with concern.

"I'd certainly like to know." Dean said.

"I suspected it was Jor-El and I was right. He switched our bodies to put us through another trial."

"Jor-El. That's an unusual name." Sam mentioned.

"There's something I forgot to tell you. I'm not from this planet. I'm from a planet called Krypton."

Clark watched as the brothers looked at him with awe. He didn't expect that expression from them. With all of the monsters they hunted, aliens shouldn't come as a shock.

"I can't believe I'm an alien." Dean said.

"That would explain a lot." Sam joked.

"Let's turn on the TV." Dean suggested.

A reporter came on the air. "We have just received news of a vicious animal attack on the Johnson Farm. Blake Johnson who just turned 50 was found torn to shreds."

"That's only a few houses from here."

Dean used his super hearing.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's a Hellhound."


End file.
